


Tokyo Mew Mew: When We're Together, We’ll be of Service ~ Nya!

by PumpkinPie59



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Continuation [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alien Character(s), Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I have a lot of tags XD, Implied Relationships, Japanese Character(s), Magical Girls, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Rated For Violence, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPie59/pseuds/PumpkinPie59
Summary: When a new piece of Mew Aqua is awakened, the Mew Mews have to start a new mission that involves young Akai Ringo. (Previously called 'A Red Mew')





	1. A Pastrite in the Works?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited.
> 
> The aliens have an original name by me: "Pastrites". Chimera Animae is the plural form of Chimera Anima (I study a collage coarse for Latin). All titles (big sister, uncle, etc. along with honorifics) are in Japanese.
> 
> Please enjoy the revision!

"Alright, girls, transform!" Ichigo called as she brought her pendent out of her pocket.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Pomegranate!"

"Metamorphose!" They said together. Out of the pendants, streams of light wrapped around their owners and created their Mew combat uniforms.

Once transformed, Ichigo noticed something. "Hey, girls, where is Minto?"

"I do not know, Mew Strawberry," Retasu stated.

"It doesn't matter at the moment. Zacross Whip!" Zakuro interrupted as she let her said whip materialize into her hand. "Ribbon Pomegranate Pure!"

The Chimera Anima, that looked somewhat like a cactus, shielded itself against her attack, obviously weakened. It hissed cruelly, and swung its thorny arm at Ichigo. She dodged quickly.

Ichigo exhaled sharply in surprise. "Mew Lettuce, use your Lettustanets!"

Retasu nodded and let her focus rest on the giant Chimera. "Letustanets!" She cried. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

With that, a blast of water hit the Chimera, and it stumbled; however, it stood its ground and roared.

"Mew Pudding!" Ichigo called. "Use the Puddring Rings!"

"Okay, Mew Strawberry OneeChan ~ na no da! Puddring Rings!" The hyper, young teen chirped as her weapon appeared. "Ribbon Pudding Inferno!"

The Chimera was trapped in a giant block of a Jello-like substance.

Ichigo smirked, contented with her leadership. "StrawBell Bell!" The pink heart appeared in her hand, and, with it, her Mewberry Rod. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The four Mews watched as the Chimera Anima dematerialized into a Pastrite ParaPara and a small potted plant.

"Retrieved! Retrieved!" Masha chirped as he swallowed the ParaPara. Ichigo giggled in amusement.

Ichigo fist-bumped Buling and hugged Retasu. Zakuro simply smirked.

As the girls cheered, Minto ran up to them in her Mew Mint form. "Girls! I apologize for being late! What did I miss?"

Recognizing the voice, Ichigo turned to the Mew that was her age, disgust drawn clearly on her facial features. Her eyes seemed to have turned cat-like, and her fangs were visible in her sneer. Minto was too busy panting to notice.

"Minto OneeChan missed everything ~ na no da!" Bu-ling cleared it up for her.

"What?!" Minto exclaimed in disbelief. The pupils surrounded by sky blue irises in her eyes dilated in shock.

"Why were you late, Minto?!" Ichigo burst.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but—!"

"You know what? I don't want to hear it! This has been happening too often!" 

"It's barely been a week!" It was true. Minto had only missed at least two attacks in the past week, this now making three. She had never thought of it as a big deal, but Ichigo obviously did.

"Like I'll believe that!"

"Ichigo-san!" Retasu scolded before Ichigo hissed at Minto.

Retasu slowly latched onto Ichigo's arm, trying to pull her away from Minto, as she looked like she was going to claw Minto's eyes out. Zakuro held Minto back from kicking Ichigo. Buling just stood there, not knowing what to do to stop the fighting between two of her 'OneeChans'.

Zakuro spoke up, trying to distract the girls from their anger, "Why do you think there are Chimera Anima attacks, Mew Strawberry?"

The fighting ceased as Ichigo looked at Zakuro, slowly understanding. "Are you implying that Quiche is back to his old ways, Mew Pomegranate?"

"Not necessarily," Zakuro replied, calmly. "However, this is definitely the work of Pastrites."

"I do doubt it is Quiche-San, Tart-San, and ... Pie-San," Retasu stated, blushing slightly.

"Buling thinks so, too ~ na no da," Buling responded. "TaruTaru would never attack me after the battle with Deep Blue ~ no da."

"Then, who would attack us?" Minto asked Zakuro.

Zakuro shrugged slightly. "I think it would be best to contact Quiche, Tart, and Pie."

Ichigo tensed, Buling cheered, and Retasu blushed.

"But ... Um— I ... But— Quiche ... I ... No! Just, no!" Ichigo stuttered at the thought of talking to Quiche. Sure, they were on friendly terms, but Ichigo knew that Quiche loved her, and that made things awkward.

"Buling gets to talk to TaruTaru ~ na no da?!" Buling exclaimed, jumping for joy.

"Maybe they will explain what is going on," Retasu spoke. “It would be nice to see them again, as well, and in a more friendly situation.”

"Well, I can talk to Ryou-san about it. Maybe, he and Akasaka-san can find a way to communicate with the Pastrites," Minto said.

"Yay!" Buling bear-hugged her.

"Get off me!" Minto exclaimed.

//Scene Divider//

"Shirogane-san!" Ichigo screamed as she entered Café Mew Mew.

No answer.

"Shirogane-sa—" Ichigo called, making the A sound longer than needed.

"Momomiya Ichigo, shut up!" Ryou yelled as he walked into the room. "Honestly, do you ever keep quiet for at least a moment, you stupid strawberry?! I may have to lower your paycheck if you cannot!"

"No, you love me too much to do that, Ryou-kun." Ichigo tried her best to look cute, even batting her eyelashes in the process. Ever since Ichigo found out about his crush on her a couple of months before, she had started to tease him about it as much as she could, even using the attraction to her advantage. It rarely worked, but she was willing to try.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, indicating that her attempt on getting out of trouble had failed. Ichigo huffed. Of course it had.

"Ryou-san, can you do me a huge favor?" Minto asked him.

"What is it, Minto?" Ryou turned his attention to his shortest Mew (now that Buling had gone through a small growth spurt).

"We need to contact the Pastrites," She stated. Ryou's expression turned from calm to shocked to confused in less than two seconds.

"What? Why?" He blurted. Zakuro raised an eyebrow, as if it was obvious.

"The Chimera Anima attacks are becoming more and more common. I believe it isn't just leftover Chimera from our battles with Quiche, Tart, and Pie," Zakuro stated. Minto looked a bit uncomfortable for a short time; the way Zakuro used the Latin term grated on her nerves a bit.

"We believe it is the doing of a new Pastrite," Retasu said.

"So, can you do it?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll have to see if Keiichirou can—" Ryou started.

As if on cue, Keiichirou ran into the room.

"You will never believe what I have found!" He exclaimed.

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation, Keiichirou-san?" Zakuro asked.

"I was until I found this," Keiichirou said as he opened his laptop to reveal a map. On it was a small island surrounded by water. On the island was a dim-glowing, blue light. Faint as it was, it was too familiar to Ichigo and her team.

"μ Aqua ~ na no da," Buling breathed.

Keiichirou nodded. "It's small, but I believe it may be a leftover of the original substance. It is definitely true μ Aqua."

"How do you know?" Ryou spoke up.

"When I was relaxing on the beach here," He pointed to a spot on the shore of the lake almost two kilometers away from the island, "I noticed that the flora on the island grew taller and stronger. Because it was night, I could see a faint glow from the island. I knew at once what it was. I checked my laptop, and it, sure enough, had a light, indicating that μ Aqua is on that island. I know it's true μ Aqua because it flourished the flora on the island."

Ryou sighed, "It looks like we're going on a vacation."

Minto looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "After we contact the Pastrites."

"Why would we need to contact the Pastrites?" Keiichirou asked.

"Come on and help me do so, and I'll tell you," Ryou said as he walked toward the basement stairs.

//Scene Divider//

From above Earth's atmosphere, golden cat-like eyes watched. It had small-frame glasses shielding them, along with some strands of light green hair.

"Gâteau OjiChan, when will you be ready to see Earth?" A familiar voice asks from behind the foreign man.

"I believe I will be ready by tonight, Quiche OigoSan," Gâteau responded.

Quiche smiled. "I'll tell the others. I can't wait to see my Koneko-chan again!"

With that, Quiche ran into another room in the ship. Gâteau chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> μ is pronounced the same as Mew. It is a Greek letter. I like to think that μ was the original name for Ryou's project, but when the heroine became a cat girl, he decided to make it a pun. Silly Ryou! I love him so much! I think the same is true for μ Aqua.


	2. They're Back!

"Girls, Ryou! Come see this!" Keiichirou called. Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Buling, Zakuro, and Ryou ran to his location: in the basement.

"What is it, Akasaka OniiChan ~ na no da?" Buling asked.

"The Pastrites are back!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ichigo said. “I’m so confused. Do you mean you asked them to come back, or they are already here, and they really are using ParaPara again?”

"I mean that their signals are just outside Earth's atmosphere," Keiichirou stated. “I am not sure about the ParaPara, though.”

"Can we communicate with them?" Retasu asked.

"I believe so. Let me see," Keiichirou said before typing something on the keyboard. The large screen lit up, and it was static for a moment. After a few seconds, the screen showed the interior of an alien spaceship; it almost looked like a living room, complete with comfy seats. Sitting in the seats were Quiche and Tart.

"TaruTaru ~ na no da!" Buling exclaimed.

"Hello, Mew Pudding," Tart said, ignoring his pet name.

"Yo, Koneko-chan!" Quiche called, enthusiasm shining on his face. "Long time, no see!"

"Hello, Quiche," Ichigo acknowledged, trying to ignore her pet name as well.

Ryou cleared his throat. "I apologize for being so forward, but have you been attacking us?"

"What are you talking about?" Tart asked.

"Of course not! We came here to visit!" Quiche exclaimed.

"What about Pie?" Zakuro asked. Retasu's eyes moved to glance at Zakuro, but she did not say anything.

"Mew Pomegranate, although I was the most loyal to Deep Blue, I have changed for the better. I have no reason to attack you," Pie stated as he sat on one of the seats. Retasu waved shyly. Pie didn’t notice.

"Then, who is attacking?" Minto asked.

"We don't know. I mean we have our uncle with us, but he's here to visit, as well. I mean, with Deep Blue gone, and with the μ Aqua flourishing Pastria, no one has any reason to attack Earth," Quiche said.

Tart turned to Pie. "You don't think it could be Gâteau OjiChan, do you?"

"I have my suspicions, but we cannot jump to conclusions. I will talk to him about this later," Pie responded.

"Thank you, Pie-san," Retasu said quietly.

Pie nodded in response.

"Maybe we should meet up sometime ~ na no da?" Buling chirped.

"Actually, we were planning to come tonight. I've been dying to pick up where we left off, Koneko-chan," Quiche said, referring to the kiss he never gave Ichigo before he died.

Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"What time ~ na no da?" Buling asked.

"How about at sixteen hours?" Tart asked.

"Sounds great; we have a lot to talk about," Ryou said.

"Alright! See you then!" Quiche exclaimed.

Ryou pushed a button on the keyboard, and the screen shut off. He turned to the Mews.

"How do we know if they're lying or not?" He said.

"Because of what Pie-san said," Retasu responded, rather quickly, too. "Deep Blue is dead. They have no reason to fight us, Shirogane-san."

"Still, I'm suspicious about their uncle," Ichigo said.

"I am, as well, Ichigo-san. What was his name? Gâteau-san, I believe?" Retasu thought out loud.

"We'll just have to see about that at sixteen hours," Minto chirped.

"Yeah ~ na no da," Buling agreed.

//Scene Divider//

"Gâteau OjiSama," Pie said to get his uncle's attention.

The large man turned. He had long light green hair and glasses. His eyes were a shiny gold color.

"Yes, Pie OigoSan?" The man spoke, his voice deep and mature, but friendly and welcoming as well.

"May I speak with you?"

"Of course."

They sat in the room of the ship that looked like a living room. Gâteau sat on the largest seat, and Pie took the one next to it.

"What is this about, Pie?" Gâteau asked.

"Gâteau OjiSama, have you entered the ParaPara chamber?" Pie asked.

"What are you implying, Pie?" Gâteau said.

"There have been attacks on Earth that are most obviously Chimera Animae. My brothers do not fight Earth anymore, so we assume that you are the one attacking." Pie was calm as he said this.

"I simply came here to visit," Gâteau responded calmly.

"I am aware; however, as you are the only other Pastrite here, all evidence is pointed at you."

"While I respect and understand your logic and judgement, I assure you that I am not the one attacking Earth. Therefore, I believe this talk is done," Gâteau explained.

“Yes, thank you for listening to me,” Pie said. 

Gâteau nodded and left. "Perhaps there is a stowaway, and he's sneaking around underneath our noses."

Pie let that last sentence sink in before he left the room as well.

//Scene Divider//

"Pie! Come help, please!" Quiche yelled from the control room. Pie raced in, along with Tart.

"What is the problem, Quiche?" Pie asked.

"The ship's engine shut down," He said.

"Let me see it; Tart, grab me a wrench, please," Pie said as he leaned down to see the wires, buttons, and flashing lights. Tart had left the room to grab a toolbox. He came back about half a minute later. Quiche was watching Pie work.

When they were all distracted, a tall figure came up, and hit a code on the screen next to the door with his gloved hand. The door shut. Before anyone could see him, he teleported.

Quiche's ears perked up, and he turned. When he saw the door closed and locked, he panicked. He tried to teleport, but couldn't.

"Pie, Tart, we're locked in. There's a teleportation shield," He said.

"What?!" Tart yelled.

"Do not worry, Quiche. I will get us out of here," Pie tried to calm them down.

"You better, or I'll never see my Koneko-chan again!" Quiche whined.

"Or worse, Mew Pudding!" Tart exclaimed. Both Pie and Quiche stared at their younger brother in shock and confusion. Then, Quiche smirked.

"I knew you liked her," He said as his eyebrows raised.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Tart screamed before tackling his brother.

Pie rolled his eyes. These boys did not know the definition of love. He knew. He had experienced it in a certain Mew.

He sat there focusing on his work. Surely, if he got them out of there, he could see her again.


	3. The Island

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Ichigo asked as she sat on one of the cafe tables.

"Yes, I am becoming worried," Retasu stated. She started nervously messing with one of her braids.

"Buling, too ~ na no da," Buling whined.

Ichigo glanced at the clock. It said 16:15. She groaned in annoyance.

Ryou groaned at her groan, annoyed. "Just be quiet, Ichigo-san."

She stuck out her tongue at him.

They sat there, impatiently, for ten minutes. Buling tried to pass the time a bit, usually by trying to balance plates on her nose. No one had enough interest to cheer.

Suddenly, a Pastrite appeared into the room. Buling and Retasu sprang to their feet, curious as to who came first. It was someone unfamiliar.

"Hello, humans," He said, "I am Amaikiji Gâteau du Roi."

Everyone stayed silent. Except for Ichigo.

"Where's Quiche?" She demanded. Minto stared at Ichigo for a moment in disbelief that she would be so worried.

"They are trapped on the ship," Gâteau said.

He paused.

"I believe there is a stowaway on our ship. I have come for your help."

"Anything to help TaruTaru ~ na no da," Buling said.

Ichigo glared suspiciously at Gâteau. "How do we know if you're not lying?"

"You'll just have to trust me," Gâteau replied smugly.

Retasu stood up straight. "I will help you."

"But, Retasu—" Minto exclaimed.

"I have made up my mind, Minto-san," Retasu interrupted, "Quiche-san, Tart-san, and Pie-san need our help."

"Buling will help, too ~ na no da!" Buling announced.

“Wait, I need more information," Ichigo said, crossing her arms. "How were they trapped?"

"I do not know. I searched for them, but it seems they're in a place with a teleportation shield around it," Gâteau responded.

Suddenly, Keiichirou received an alert on his phone. He grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him to the basement.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"The μ Aqua is acting up again," Keiichirou responded.

"We'll have to get there soon," Ryou said. "How soon will we have to leave?"

Keiichirou glanced at his laptop, then typed a few things. "As soon as possible, because there's a Pastrite signal near it!"

Ryou ran up to the dining room of the café. "Girls, are you packed up for that vacation?"

"Yeah, and I've got an excuse for my parents," Ichigo said.

Minto nodded.

"Um, I do, as well," Retasu confirmed.

"I'm packed, and I can slip away from the spotlight," Zakuro said.

"Sensei is taking care of Buling's siblings ~ na no da," Buling chirped.

Ryou then noticed that Gâteau was gone. "Hey, where's Gâteau?"

"We decided we would help him, and he went to the ship to check things out. He said he'd contact us if he needed anything," Minto said.

Ryou sighed. "Girls, we need to go. Get your luggage and get in the car."

They all nodded and did just that.

//Scene Divider//

"Are we there yet?" Minto asked from the backseat.

"Almost, Minto-san, just a few more minutes," Ryou responded.

After waiting only a minute (everyone enjoyed this moment of silence), Minto decided to ask again. "Are we there now?"

"Like I said a minute ago, almost." Ryou laid his hand on his forehead. Sometimes, he couldn't handle the bird mew.

"More like five minutes ago," Minto grumbled. Then she noticed the other Mews looking out the window.

She decided to join their sightseeing. She didn't regret it. The lake was truly beautiful. Sparkling, clear mint blue water was taking her breath away, it seemed. She could feel the ocean breeze already. She looked in the distance. She noticed an island.

"Is that the island with the μ Aqua?" Minto asked.

"Yes, the one and only," Answered Keiichirou. "The place we'll be staying in is on the other side of the lake. It should only take about ten minutes to get there."

"I wish Aoyama-kun could've come along. He would've loved this!" Ichigo said.

"You do realize Quiche won't rest until he gets that kiss, right?" Minto asked.

Ichigo sighed. "I'd rather not talk about that, please."

“By the way, what happened with you and him in the Battle of Deep Blue?” Minto asked.

“Minto OneeChan used the name I called it ~ na no da!” Buling exclaimed in excitement. Minto ignored her.

“Um, Quiche tried to defend me, and he ...” Ichigo paused.

Retasu turned to Ichigo. “He died, yes?”

Ichigo nodded. “It’s so weird. You would think I wouldn’t care after all the stuff he did to me, but seeing him in so much pain— Just ... The way he fought for me—it made me care for him. If he would drop the whole crush thing, I would not hesitate to make him my friend. He could be a pretty nice guy if he tried, I think.”

Buling and Retasu looked upset.

“Tart died, too,” Buling whimpered, discarding her usual happy and childish nickname and verbal tic.

“Pie-san, as well,” Retasu stated, looking at her hands.

“How did Pie die?” Ichigo asked.

“Pie-san ... He saved us,” Retasu slightly smiled.

Buling looked weary. “He may have hurt TaruTaru, but Pie OniiSan saved us in the end ~ na no da. For that, Buling forgives Pie OniiSan ~ no da.”

“I’m glad they’re alive.” Ichigo smiled. “We should thank them when we see them.”

Retasu and Buling nodded.

//Scene Divider//

When they got to what apparently was a condo, they set their luggage inside, and set out to the island, except for Retasu and Keiichirou, who stayed behind to give them feedback from the computer.

"Are you sure Retasu should stay behind?" Ichigo asked as they started to get on the speedboat to get to the island.

"Yeah, Retasu is good with computers and things. She can help Keiichirou," Ryou responded.

"Well, she's a part of Tokyo Mew Mew. Plus, she is the one whose body responds to μ Aqua the most."

"Don't worry, you girls can do this. I'll be with you, and I'm a science genius." Ryou winked. "Also, I don't think becoming a mermaid will be useful on land."

Ichigo laughed. “True.”

//Scene Divider//

"Almost done with the communication device?" Quiche asked, impatiently. While doing so, he drew a heart with Buling's name in it on Tart's back with a sharpie. Tart was sleeping.

"Yes. Press the button," Pie said. Quiche threw the sharpie across the room and did so, and the screen flashed on. Pie typed a code on the keyboard.

//Scene Divider//

"I'll be right back. I'm getting some things from the car," Keiichirou said as he started to leave. "Let me know if anything happens."

"Yes, sir," Retasu responded. After he left, she focused on the screen. It was nothing too unusual. Same blue light coming from the island.

Suddenly, the screen flashed into a scene with Quiche and Pie looking into the camera. Tart was in the back, sleeping with his head against the wall.

"Pie-san!" Retasu exclaimed.

"Mew Lettuce.” Pie nodded.


	4. Where is the μ Aqua?

Retasu blushed. She was not expecting the Pastrites to pop up on the screen. Especially Pie.

"I ... I thought you were trapped," Retasu said.

"We are," Quiche responded. "We managed to make this communicating device thingy, though!"

Pie looked annoyed. He gave Quiche a look.

"Making it was my idea," Quiche defended himself. Pie rolled his eyes.

"Where are you?" Pie asked Retasu.

"I am on the shore of a lake, in a condo. The girls and Shirogane-san are on an island we believe to have leftover μ Aqua. Akasaka-san is getting things from the car," Retasu answered, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Mew Aqua?" Quiche blinked, questioning how that was possible.

"Yes."

"You said that you and the others were being attacked by another Pastrite, correct?" Pie asked.

"That's what we believe, yes. What are you implying?" Retasu responded.

"Whoever it is, they may want to do what we didn't," Quiche stated.

"Take over the Earth?”

"Yes, and to do that with this μ Aqua you have found," Pie said. "This is simply a guess, but I would not be surprised if this is the case."

"If this Pastrite is after the μ Aqua, then they would know we would come to take it." Retasu turned to see Keiichirou holding some scientific supplies. He set them down and continued, "He'd try to come before us."

Retasu gasped. "If he wants to be there first, the Mews are going to be attacked to keep them busy while the Pastrite gets the μ Aqua! At least, that would seem like the logical thing to do..." 

Pie stared at her. "You are clever."

Retasu blushed and looked at her hands.

"Pie-san, are you trapped on your ship?" Keiichirou asked when he reached the table.

"Yes; I have to get back to figuring out a way to free us," Pie said.

"Can you communicate with us after this call?"

"I believe so."

"Good, because I'm asking if you will help us with this mission. You obviously know more about the Pastrites than we do."

Quiche smiled. "I'll help."

Pie seemed unsure. "From up here, I do not think we will be much help."

“We need your advice,” Keiichirou said.

"Pie-san, we need you," Retasu begged. Pie's expression softened. Her eyes. They were so big with hope. He sighed.

"Fine."

Retasu smiled.

//Scene Divider//

When the Mews and Ryou landed ashore, the island was calm. Some birds chirped in the trees and some bugs buzzed by. Ryou and the girls entered the forest, after tying a rope attached to the boat to the dock.

As usual, Buling was cheerful. Minto seemed to have no opinion on the matter, Zakuro looked jumpy, Ichigo focused on the path, and Ryou focused on his scanner.

Zakuro's ears and tail popped out. She hid behind Ichigo, who looked confused. A wasp flew by. When it was gone, Ichigo turned to Zakuro, confused.

"It's okay; the wasp is gone, OneeChan ~ na no da!" Buling said as she rubbed Zakuro's back.

Ryou and Minto were too busy staring at the screen of Ryou's scanner.

Zakuro's walkie-talkie blared out Keiichirou's voice. "Zakuro-san, we think the Pastrite is going to attack you!"

Zakuro calmed down and responded, "How do you know?"

"We think the μ Aqua is what they're after!"

"Uh, girls! I got a signal on the μ Aqua!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"That way!" He said as he pointed east.

They started running. When they were almost there, they found themselves in front of a house.

"Where is the μ Aqua, Shirogane-san?" Zakuro asked Ryou.

"It should be inside the house," Ryou grumbled as he checked the scanner.

"Wherever it is, it's mine," A familiar voice said from above them.

They all gasped. It was Gâteau du Roi.

He threw an infuser at a wasp. It grew about fifty times bigger and buzzed toward them. He chuckled and flew toward the house.

Zakuro stood still. She didn't dare move.

Ichigo sighed. "Zakuro-san, calm down! You can beat this thing!"

"I ... I think I'm just going to stop Gâteau," Zakuro said as she ran toward the house.

"Mew Mew Pomegranate! Metamorphose!" Zakuro transformed.

"Ryou-san, go find the μ Aqua!" Minto called. Ryou nodded and followed Zakuro into the house.

The three remaining Mews turned to the beast.

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Metamorphose!"

They all transformed.

"For the future of the Earth, we'll be of service ~ nya!" Ichigo recited her catchphrase.

"Mintone Arrow!" Minto called as her bow appeared. An arrow appeared with it as she pulled the string. She aimed at her target.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" She said as she let go of the string.

//Scene Divider//

"Where is the μ Aqua?!" Gâteau demanded the young girl.

"What're you talkin' 'bout?" She asked, confused and terrified. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Tell me!" He commanded.

"I dunno what you're talkin' 'bout!" She screamed. He pushed her to the ground.

"Don't abuse such a young girl!" A mature voice said from behind Gâteau.

He turned and saw Zakuro with her whip in her hand. He sneered.

"What's goin' on?" The young red-headed girl cried to the wolf woman.

"Just stay down," Zakuro warned, "I'll deal with him."

"Ribbon Pomegranate Pure!"

She slashed her whip toward Gâteau who quickly dodged.

"Don't think I'm giving this up!" He growled as he teleported.

Buling ran into the room and noticed the little girl who was about her age. She ran toward her.

"Are you okay ~ na no da?" She asked.

The young girl nodded shyly.

"Sorry about all this ~ no da. Gâteau-san doesn't know trespassing is illegal ~ na no da."

The girl stared at her in wonder. "You're one o' the Tokyo Mew Mews, aren't you?"

"Yup ~ na no da! I'm Mew Pudding ~ no da!" Buling smiled. "You can call me Buling ~ na no da! What are you called?"

"I'm ... I'm Akai Ringo," She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Ringo's here! And she has an accent! XD
> 
> This chapter was shorter than the last three chapters. At least, I have a long chapter at chapter 10 (yes, I have gotten that far).


	5. Secrets

"The μ Aqua is in this room!" Ryou called as he ran into the room.

Ringo raised her brow in confusion. "What's μ Aqua?"

"Did Ringo-chan ever hear of the battle of Tokyo a few months ago ~ na no da?" Buling asked her.

"Yeah, I ... I watched it on television. I 'eard it was pretty bad."

"Well, everybody in the city was healed by this substance called μ Aqua. The bad guys always want μ Aqua because of its power ~ na no da."

"Wow." Ringo chuckled nervously. "And you think that there is μ Aqua 'ere?"

"Yes," Zakuro spoke. "Mew Pudding, what happened to the Chimera?"

"We defeated it, so Buling came in here ~ na no da."

"You left Minto with Ichigo?!" Zakuro tensed. She ran outside. As she thought, they were fighting.

"Why do you always question my leadership?"

"Why do you never listen to my advice?"

"Your advice is stupid and pitiful!"

"And your leadership is stubborn and illogical!"

"Girls!" Zakuro scolded. "This argument is unneeded!"

Minto lowered her head like a scolded puppy. "Sorry, OneeSama."

Ichigo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes stubbornly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zakuro commanded.

"It ... doesn't matter," Ichigo grumbled.

"It does matter," Zakuro said.

"I'd rather not talk about it at the moment, OneeSama," Minto sighed.

Zakuro's wolf ears twitched. She unfolded her arms and nodded. "Let's go inside."

"Okay," Ichigo and Minto responded simultaneously.

Once inside, they noticed Ryou talking to Ringo.

"Have you noticed anything strange happen here? Any bright lights?" Ryou asked her.

"Not tha' I can remember, but you say tha' your friend saw it at night, right?" Ringo asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it could be possible tha' either it happened while I was sleepin', which I doubt, or it could've been my brother, Mashio OniiChan, who likes to stay up late makin' campfires."

"That's not it. Mew Aqua glows blue."

"Then I dunno what to tell ya." Ringo shrugged.

Ryou sat there, dumbfounded, as he pondered her answers. Minto laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ryou-san," She assured him. "We'll find it."

"But how?" He asked.

"We'll figure it out; we always do." She smiled warmly at him. He smiled back, comforted.

//Scene Divider//

Retasu sat in the kitchen, eating an apple when the phone rang. She swallowed her bite quickly and answered.

"Hello?"

"Retasu, have you gotten any news from the Mew Aqua signal?" It was Ryou.

"Not exactly, Shirogane-san. It does move, but it stays on the island," She responded.

"It moves?"

"Yes."

"Alright. That's odd. Well, Keiichirou called while we were leaving the island, he said that you were the one who figured out that someone was going to attack. Good job."

"Thank you." Retasu blushed a bit.

"He also said that the Pastrites found a way to communicate. Did you get any information?"

"Not very much, honestly. Did you find out who the one attacking us is?"

"Yes, but we'll talk about that when we reach shore."

"Alright, Shirogane-san."

"We'll be at the condo in a bit. Tell Keiichirou."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Retasu hung up.

"Akasaka-san, Shirogane-san and the girls are on their way back!" She called.

"Okay," He called back.

She brought her apple to the kitchen table and opened up the laptop. She called the Pastrites out of boredom and slight curiousity.

"Hello?" Quiche's mischievous voice rang through the speakers, as his piercing, golden eyes, and familiar smirk graced the screen.

Retasu blinked. If she wasn't mistaken, he was up to something. 

"Quiche-san, what did you do?" Retasu asked.

Quiche giggled. "You'll see."

"Are you getting any closer to getting out?" Retasu asked.

"Not exactly, but it's slowly progressing," Quiche said as he turned to look at his older brother.

Retasu nodded. "I was just checking."

//Scene Divider//

Ryou ran into the house, straight to the laptop. Retasu raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Shirogane-san, is something wrong?" She asked him.

"You said earlier that the μ Aqua moves. I'm trying to figure out why," He said, eyes glued to the screen as he typed certain codes.

Retasu shrugged and met the other five Mews outside. Ichigo and Buling hugged her.

"How was it?" Retasu asked.

"Well, for one, Gâteau-san is the mysterious Pastrite that keeps attacking us," Minto deadpanned.

"Yup ~ na no da," Buling sighed.

"Oh my," Retasu gasped.

"We didn't find any μ Aqua," Ichigo told Retasu.

"Really? That's surprising," Retasu responded.

"I'm ready to relax." Minto gasped. "A nice, warm cup of peppermint tea will do! Ryou-san said that he brought some."

She walked into the condo and greeted Ryou as she made her way to the tea-brewer.

Ichigo made her way to her room, Zakuro and Retasu went to the shore, and Buling watched television.

Minto made her tea and sat at the kitchen table. Ryou was still typing rapidly. Minto sighed.

"You work too hard sometimes," She mumbled.

"Sometimes, it must be done," Ryou stated. "Minto, is something wrong?"

"No, I just don't have anything to do," She lied.

"You could watch cartoons with Buling."

"Too childish."

"You could read a book at the beach with Retasu."

"Not my thing."

"Sunbathing with Zakuro?"

"Not in the mood."

Ryou didn't dare mention Ichigo. Everyone knew that, at the moment, they were having a hard time getting along.

"What about Keiichirou?"

"Also not in the mood to bake cake or something like that."

"Then, what are you in the mood for?" Ryou stopped typing and looked at her.

"Maybe I just want to sit down, drink my favorite tea, and sit with a good friend," Minto said as a shy smile crept onto her face.

Ryou shrugged. "Sounds practical enough."

He continued to type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESTERDAY WAS MY BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY!!!
> 
> He is now 14! :3
> 
> And I turned 16 July 30th, too.
> 
> As for the story, I can't believe already 1/4 of the story is published. I'm trying to add my headcanons and character development for the characters. One of them is Ringo's process to becoming friends with the Mews, especially Ichigo. I'm trying to write Quiche in a way that doesn't make me want to slam my head on a desk. Heaven knows he drives me INSANE.
> 
> ((Guys, I love him, but he is something else))
> 
> I love writing Retasu, Minto, and Ichigo especially because (1) they're my favorite Mews, (2) they are the most emotional of the group (and I grow attached to emotional female characters because I am one lol), (3) they remind me of myself and two of my friends, and (4) they're THE original three of the group. Ichigo, Minto, and Retasu had about three episodes with them as a team before Buling joined, and I wish they had more interactions.
> 
> And let's not forget about PIE. I love him a lot, you have NO IDEA. It's funny, I like emotional female characters, and stoic male characters. Complete opposites, but I tend to grow attached to them both.


	6. In Theory

Ichigo made her way down to the kitchen, tiptoeing to make sure that no one else in the house heard her. Luckily, she had seen Minto and Ryou leave the room earlier. She was glad of that. She desperately needed a few hours without Minto.

She opened the fridge, grabbed the milk, and continued to make herself a glass full of the white, creamy liquid she dearly loved. She sighed, put the milk carton back in the refrigerator, and sat down at the kitchen table.

While drinking her milk, she noticed the laptop making a beeping noise. She got out of her chair and made her way toward the laptop that was on the other side of the table.

It was a request to answer a call. Being the curious cat she was, she clicked the answer button.

Quiche's face flashed across the screen. Ichigo, clearly not expecting this, squealed in surprise.

Quiche laughed. "Koneko-chan! You should see the look on your face! Did I frighten you, my love?"

"Maybe a little,” Ichigo reluctantly said, “and I'm not your love, Quiche.”

"Aww ... you're so cute when you play hard to get." He winke flirtatiously.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. She then saw Tart come up next to Quiche.

"Hey, Old Hag." He smirked, still amused at his so-called clever nickname for the poor redhead.

"Oh, shut up, Midget," Ichigo snarled, clearly not amused.

"Why won’t you stop calling me that?!" Tart exclaimed, not completely understanding that she only called him that in response to his equally-terrible nickname for her. Quiche shushed him and pointed at Pie, who was passed out across the floor.

"He can't stay up for very long without the right amount of coffee. He hasn't had any in twenty-four hours," Quiche said. “He’s very easily tired without it.”

Ichigo snapped a picture on her phone while the boys glanced at their older brother. She giggled at the photo before turning it off and putting it away, vowing to show Buling later, just to laugh about it with her.

It was rather an odd sight. Pie was usually alert and determined to finish his tasks. Seeing him exhausted and asleep on the floor was quite a sight. The way his hair gently fell over his forehead, the way he silently snored, the way his body fell limp in slumber just showed Ichigo how human the aliens were, in a way.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Ichigo.

"Hey, I didn't know we could still communicate. I thought you were trapped," Ichigo commented.

"Retasu-chan and Ponytail didn't tell you?" Quiche asked.

"No, and you mean Akasaka-San," Ichigo answered and corrected. “... Did you say ‘chan’?”

"Well, they should've!” Quiche exclaimed as he ignored the comment about Keiichirou and the last question. “Well then, now that you know, you can talk to me as much as you want at any time!" He cheered.

Both Ichigo and Tart rolled their eyes.

//Scene Divider//

"So, what does this do?" Zakuro asked the man across the room.

Keiichirou smiled warmly. "That's a crockpot. It cooks things like stew. We won't be messing with that."

"Ah," Zakuro responded. “I must admit, I am almost never cooking or baking.”

“That’s alright.” He chuckled, slightly amused at her lack of knowledge in his favorite pastime. Still, he was willing to show her how fun it could be.

Keiichirou turned back to his cookie batter. Ryou and Zakuro decided to make cookies, a simple and delicious treat, to greet the aliens once they escaped. Ryou estimated that it would take only a week, at the most. Ryou said that while he had the idea, he didn't bake very well, and that left Zakuro and Keiichirou. Zakuro insisted that, while she wasn't experienced in baking, she would try it.

They had the dough mixed, and now they had to put it on the baking sheet in little, sphere-shaped blobs of delicious goop. Keiichirou supervised as Zakuro calmly rolled the dough into spheres. She set them down on the cookie sheet.

Keiichirou took the uncooked cookies and placed them in the oven. Then, he set the timer to fifteen minutes.

Zakuro washed the cookie dough off her hands. "I hope I didn't ruin them."

"You did wonderful, Zakuro-san," Keiichirou praised.

"Thanks."

"Do you wish to decorate them afterward?" Keiichirou asked.

"I think I'll pass. I know how much Buling ImoutoChan loves to decorate things, and I'd rather not take that joy from her."

"Completely understandable." Keiichirou smiled again. "Maybe we can all decorate them; I'm sure we'd all have fun!"

Zakuro smiled and chuckled. "Maybe."

Minto walked in, seemingly in a distracted trance. "OneeSama, Akasaka-san, have you seen Ryou-san?"

"I believe he's at the beach with Retasu-san," Keiichiro responded.

Minto nodded. "I'm going to the beach then. Bye."

Minto left the room.

"She seems to be more open than she used to be," Keiichirou said.

"She's giving others a chance to be her friend. I'm glad of that," Zakuro sighed.

//Scene Divider//

"I believe that someone owns the μ Aqua in some way," Ryou said.

"Your theory makes sense, but you said that the only inhabitants on the island are the young girl and her older brother," Retasu responded.

"So, either the girl is hiding something from us, or her brother has it, and she doesn't know ... or maybe she does know?" Ryou pondered.

"Maybe it is a piece of jewelry, and they do not know it has μ Aqua in it?" They heard Minto say from behind them. She wore a blue tankini with a matching skirt over the bikini bottoms. “We’ve come across a similar situation.”

Retasu smiled. "That makes sense. Minto-san, would you like to join us?"

"Sure!" Minto chirped.

Ryou sat the laptop next to him and turned to the two Mews next to him. “Would you ladies like to play volleyball with me?”

"Yes, I'd love to," Minto said.

"We would need more players. I will go get Ichigo, Zakuro-san, Buling, and Akasaka-san," Retasu announced. She ran into the condo.

Ryou smiled, while Minto frowned.

"Why does Ichigo have to play?" She asked stubbornly. Ryou gave her a puzzled look.

"She's our friend," Ryou answered. He turned to her. "Why do you two fight all the time now? You used to be the two main Mews."

Minto looked uncomfortable. She slowly started to speak. "... She doesn't listen to my advice. She thinks that I don't know anything because I'm supposed to be a rich snob. I'm not! I'm an intelligent, responsible girl who knows what she's doing."

"Yes, but maybe she thinks you don't acknowledge that she's supposed to be the leader when I'm not telling you all what to do."

Minto looked at her feet and said, rather quickly, "You're right. Sorry if I sounded so judgmental." Minto bowed a bit, and ran toward the volleyball net. Her quick and uncharacteristic apology confused Ryou, and he had a feeling she was embarrassed by her anger toward her friend.

Ryou ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm not saying that it's wrong to give advice. Ichigo is wrong to ignore you. I'm just saying that you need to know when to say something. Know what I mean?"

Minto smiled at him. "Yes. Thank you, Ryou-san."

"Call me 'Ryou'."

Minto's smile shone brighter. "Ryou."

The rest of the day consisted of a few, fun volleyball matches in the sun. Minto, in particular, had the most fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, a filler chapter :p
> 
> The title of the chapter references what Retasu and Ryou were talking about.
> 
> I just keep adding Ryou/Minto scenes, don’t I? Mwahaha ;)
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long. I kinda haven’t been writing very much since school’s started. I’m definitely going to try and write more this semester. I also need to continue my Akagami no Shirayuki-hime and LazyTown fanfics!
> 
> When Ichigo was watching Pie sleep (as creepy as that sounds), that scene was just showing that she’s warming up to the aliens and realizing that they’re people. Remember, she doesn’t have a lot of positive experience with them. I don’t ship Pie and Ichigo btw. I hate that ship with passion (no offense to any that like that ship, but you won’t see any romance between them in this fic). I might have some friendship-y moments between Ichigo and all three of the aliens (but Quiche would have a bit of a romantic side to that relationship lol). I love odd friendships. But shipping, I’m rather picky about.
> 
> Oh, yeah, Ichigo came in about an hour before Keiichirou and Zakuro started baking ;)


	7. Apples

The next day started rather badly. The Mews had to get up early to call the Pastrites to ask about any progress, only to find out that they had barely any since the night before. Right after, the Mews, including Retasu this time, set out to the island again. Ryou had stayed behind this time, for he figured that the girl trusted his female teammates more than she trusted him.

 

Once the Mews got to the island, they went directly to Ringo's house. Everything was still, and there were no signs of Gâteau anywhere. So, they all went inside.

 

"What're ya'll doin' 'ere?" Ringo asked. She backed away every time they stepped toward her. Her overall posture was tense.

 

"Hey, I'm Mew Strawberry, but you can call me Ichigo," Ichigo said, reaching her hand out to shake. When Ringo didn't take her hand, she frowned and stepped back.

 

"Hi ~ na no da! Remember Buling ~ na no da?" Buling exclaimed, hugging Ringo. Ringo tensed and then proceeded to fight her way out of Buling’s embrace.

 

"Yeah, I remember ya," Ringo said as she tried to pry Buling off of her.

 

"Don’t mind her. She just loves new friends," Retasu said calmly.

 

"I don't remember you from las' time," Ringo mused, after finally getting out of Buling’s hold. She eyed the green Mew.

 

"Oh, um ... I’m Mew Lettuce. I was gone last time because I had to work on the computer," Retasu replied. "My name is Midorikawa Retasu."

 

"Akai Ringo."

 

"Nice to meet you, Akai-san." Retasu smiled.

 

Ringo frowned at Ichigo. "Why're ya'll 'ere?"

 

"We’re searching for the μ Aqua again," Ichigo said. Ringo groaned, annoyed.

 

"I've already told you, there isn't any," She said stubbornly.

 

"But there is ~ na no da," Bu-ling chirped. "Ringo-chan just doesn't know it yet ~ no da!"

 

"There’s a signal in this area. We are sure it’s here, Akai-san," Retasu said.

 

"I think y'all're mistaken. Can't you leave me be?" Ringo demanded.

 

"I'm sorry, but this is our job," Ichigo said.

 

"Do your job elsewhere!"

 

"We can’t. The μ Aqua is here," Retasu pressed.

 

Minto stepped forward. "May I see your jewelry, Akai-san?"

 

Ringo blinked in surprise and stepped back, pressing her fist against her chest. "My personal belongings're none o' your business!"

 

Minto sighed, becoming annoyed by the constant defensiveness by Ringo. As a headache started to come on, she exited the house and sat on the steps. She grabbed her walkie-talkie.

 

"Ryou, this girl is tough," She said as she pressed a button on the device.

 

Ryou's voice rang through the speakers, "I know, but we have to keep trying. She'll crack eventually."

 

Minto nodded. “Okay. I’ll call you for any news.”

 

Suddenly, she heard something from behind her.

 

"I've been searching for your team everywhere. What are you doing here? You said you'd help me with freeing Pie, Quiche, and Tart," A voice said. Minto turned in surprise. It was Gâteau.

 

"You betrayed us!" She accused. Gâteau cocked an eyebrow.

 

"What are you talking about?" He asked, convincingly confused.

 

"You know fully well what I'm talking about! You're after the μ Aqua, too!"

 

Gâteau looked even more confused. "μ Aqua? I thought you and my nephews used it all on healing and rejuvenating Pastria."

 

Minto blinked in surprise. What on Earth was he talking about?

 

"I was going to ask if you could give me a particle generator that your male friends could invent," Gâteau said.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"If I could use nitrogen dioxide gas,  I could perhaps send some of it into the ship's vents, perhaps cooling the teleportation shield, and weakening it enough to destroy it," Gâteau explained.

 

Minto tried to figure out what he was saying. Most of it made sense. However, this was Gâteau, a man that had attacked them for no reason, other than to steal μ Aqua. He could be trying to freeze the boys to death.

 

Minto softened her expression. Why had he done that? The first time they met him, he was asking for help to free his nephews? What was going on?

 

"I'll ... see what I can do," Minto replied slowly.

 

Gateau nodded and flew away, leaving Minto with her conflicting thoughts.

 

//Scene Divider//

 

"I'm just saying, Strawberry Plains sounds much better than Strawberry Mountain Range," Quiche sleepily mused. "I still think that the sea goes best with Lettuce. The jungle fits with Pudding. I can't imagine a better name for the desert than Pomegranate. But, I'm serious, the mountains should be Mint."

 

"Whatever you say, Quiche," Pie mumbled from underneath the control desk. He was laying on his back, messing with the wires inside the desk.

 

Quiche was tired and was leaning against Tart, who was already asleep.

 

Quiche yawned before saying, "Do you think the Mews would like Pastria?"

 

"Yes, I am sure they would," Pie said, still distracted.

 

"I want to show Ichigo the plains. They are so beautiful, and the little plants that grow there are soft against the skin," Quiche sighed.

 

"I already did tests on the flora and fauna. They are human-friendly," Pie mumbled.

 

Quiche laughed. “Why am I not surprised you would test that?”

 

Pie stayed quiet. Quiche slowly smirked.

 

"Would you like to show Retasu-chan Lettuce Beach?" Quiche teased. Pie accidentally dropped his wrench on his forehead in response. Quiche burst out laughing.

 

"Aha! I knew it! You still like Retasu-chan!" Quiche exclaimed.

 

"A mere accident has nothing to do with my true feelings!" Pie barked as he sat up to face Quiche. He then realized what he said and facepalmed. Quiche laughed a bit more.

 

"Get back to work, you love-struck puppy!" Quiche demanded playfully.

 

"Go to sleep," Pie responded, annoyed.

 

//Scene Divider//

 

"I can't believe she kicked us out!" Ichigo exclaimed in frustration. She kicked a root sticking out of the ground; however, upon hitting the woody stick, her toes were crushed. She cried out in pain.

 

"You really should be more careful, Ichigo," Minto suggested quietly as she passed by Ichigo. Ichigo stuck her tongue out at her wealthy friend.

 

They were already about half of a kilometer away from Ringo's house. The young, redheaded girl sent them on their way in frustration. Ichigo had been throwing a fit since then. It was driving her friends crazy.

 

"Maybe we will have to see if her brother knows anything," Retasu commented.

 

"Maybe," Zakuro murmured while trying to figure out where to step.

 

Suddenly, they heard a loud shriek.

 

"Ringo-san!" They exclaimed, and they ran toward the house as fast they could.

 

As soon as they arrived, Ringo ran past them.

 

"Don't think I'll let you go so easily," Gâteau growled as he chased after her.

 

A penguin waddled out of a bush nearby. Ringo gasped, and she ran toward it. Gâteau noticed, and he teleported next to it. He grabbed the small aquatic bird.

 

"Do you want this?" Gateau asked mockingly.

 

"Yuki-chan!" Ringo cried worriedly. "Please, jus' let 'im go!"

 

"Not until you give me what I want!" Gateau demanded.

 

Ichigo turned to her friends upon hearing these words. "Transform!"

 

"Mew Mew Pomegranate!"

 

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

 

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

 

"Mew Mew Mint!"

 

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

 

"Metamorphose!"

 

With a bright flash of light, the five teenagers turned into their super-heroine alter egos.

 

Ichigo smirked before reciting her catchphrase: "For the future of the earth, we'll be of service ~ nya!"

 

Gâteau snarled before turning his attention back to Ringo.

 

"Give me the μ Aqua," He snarled.

 

"I don't understand," Ringo pressed.

 

Gateau materialized a dagger into his hand and pointed it at Yuki. Ringo gasped.

 

"Please, no!" She cried.

 

"Hey!" Ichigo called from behind her. Gâteau let his focus rest on the pink mew. Big mistake.

 

What he didn't realize is that Buling had found a way to sneak behind him. She had tripped him, using a technique from her father's martial art. Gâteau landed on his back, the penguin escaping his grasp.

 

Ringo had caught her pet. She breathed heavily in relief. "Yuki-chan! I'm so glad you're okay!"

 

She held the bird close, looking as if she'd never let go. Suddenly, the bird glowed and dematerialized. A small necklace charm escaped from being hidden underneath her hoodie. It started to glow brightly. Ringo also started to glow.

 

"Mew Mew Apple, Metamorphose!"

 

Her clothes were replaced with an outfit similar to the mews' outfits, only she had white bloomers, gloves, and socks to fit underneath her red Mary Jane shoes. The red bow in her hair grew larger, and her necklace was replaced with a pendent band like the Mews'. Ringo didn't have the garter band like the Mews did, however. Her eyes and hair turned to a slightly lighter shade of red than her outfit.

 

When this happened, Tokyo Mew Mew gaped in shock.

 

"Akai-san ..." Retasu whispered.

 

"Is ..." Minto continued.

 

"A ..." Zakuro breathed.

 

"Really ..." Ichigo gasped.

 

"Cool Mew Mew ~ na no da!" Buling exclaimed.

 

Ringo examined herself and turned to the Mews. "How on Earth is this possible?"

 

In Zakuro’s eyes, her question did not seem truly surprised. She raised an eyebrow at the girl.

 

Gâteau snarled. "So, your necklace contains μ Aqua?"

 

Ringo turned to him. “So that’s μ Aqua?”

 

"Well, then. This turn of events makes things more interesting," Gâteau chuckled before he attacked Ringo with his dagger. "Hou Sei Kan!"

 

Ringo dodged the force of electricity that was shot from Gâteau’s dagger and ran toward the Mews.

 

Ichigo chuckled nervously. "I guess you're one of us now."

 

"Jus' this once. Now, how do we stop 'im?" Ringo demanded.

 

"Already serious about being a superhero? Wow. Well, I think we should split up for now. Mew Lettuce, go with ... Mew Apple. Mew Pomegranate, go with Mew Mint. I'll go with Mew Pudding."

 

"Right!" They all responded. They did as they were told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gâteau’s attack is 鋒勢貫 (Dagger Energy (also translated as Forces) Pierce). I had to do some research (thank you, https://ribbonstrawberrysurprise.tumblr.com/ ) on the aliens’ attacks and weapons to create it, and I did my best, but, if I messed up on anything, please correct me if you are familiar with Japanese kanji. ^^


End file.
